


Jaundiced Eye

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Henry is good with babies, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret, his dear sweet sister, had given birth to a tiny squalling thing six months previous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaundiced Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Blackwood's really good with children (and not in a creepy way.)

Coward is not, do forgive him for the pun, prone to fits of cowardice. Indeed, he rather thinks that he is quite brave, for all that he pressed the barrel of a gun to Holmes’ head to gleefully watch the gory outcome, but even a courageous man such as Coward finds himself utterly terrified, at times.

The child is a little demon.

Margaret, his dear sweet sister, had given birth to a tiny squalling thing six months previous, and this is to be the babe’s first society ball - not that the girl has any idea what is going on, of course, being far too busy drooling all over a gown of white satin and lace. Stuffing her fingers in her mouth she squeaks, all sweetness and light, and something in Coward quails, and shudders with resentment at the sight of her.

That, and at the man who currently holds her firmly in his arms, of course.

Henry holds her - Grace, for that is her name - with an ease that Coward is, frankly, baffled by. The little beastie seems rather happy, too, clapping her sticky fingers against Henry’s cheek with simple-minded joy, resulting in a low, gut-wrenchingly gorgeous laugh usually reserved only for Coward. 

Frowning, Coward tips back the glass of brandy and relishes the burn. Look at him! Jealous of a baby! And a sickly, chubby little thing, at that! 

“Come now, Daniel, surely you would like to meet your niece?” Henry calls over, and there is a twist to his lips that speaks of absolute contentment. A finger touches her cheek in a gentle caress. “She is a gem, I assure you.”

No, Henry is not the father, Coward knows. Margaret is far too in love with her American business mogul, and _he_ in turn with _her_ , for that to be a possibility. But the shock of surprisingly thick, dark hair on Grace’s head is enough for Coward to feel nauseated regardless.

“Let me get you a drink first,” Coward offers with a false smile. His hand clutches the now empty glass, his knuckles white.

Henry does not notice, too enamoured of the gummy grin Grace gifts him with.


End file.
